An important consideration aircraft designers need to take into account is how to handle component failures. Although techniques exist for addressing when such failures occur, they may not be suitable or appropriate for all types of aircraft. For example, some aircraft simply use redundancy to address any component failures. If a particular component fails, then there is at least one other backup component which can take over. However, for expensive and/or heavy components this adds cost and/or weight to the aircraft. For lighter and/or more inexpensive aircraft, simply duplicating components is not an attractive solution. New techniques for handling a component failure which are less expensive and/or lighter would be desirable.